


it's the arrow (in your heart).

by nerdy_bread_collaborative



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKA, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Other, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Soulmates, Semi Eita-centric, Soulmates, dude this is just 1k words of semi being cool but also dork, semi is a bassist and Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bread_collaborative/pseuds/nerdy_bread_collaborative
Summary: >> it’s your fault for letting your best friend drag you to one of these concerts again only to disappear to god knows where. tonight, though, the music seemed a little louder than usualsemi eita + soulmate au + ‘any songs a person sings will get stuck in their soulmate’s head for the duration they decide to sing it’ + band!semithe prompt sentence sort of didn't end up fully developed in the fic? but i like this version too much to change it !!
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	it's the arrow (in your heart).

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! this was created from an event i had over on my [tumblr](https://tetsoleil.tumblr.com/) for a friend of mine! it's a shame how i hadn't written anything for semi yet !
> 
> warnings: mentions of puke + alcohol, references to making out

Another Friday night.

The bass could be heard even through the walls, a dull thumping to match the headache thrumming to life inside your skull. The bathroom you’d duck into was dimly lit with rusted can lights- an atmospheric choice gone wrong, perhaps- and reeked of one too many drinks brought back up in the toilet.

It wasn’t exactly the greatest place to be, but you figured it was better than being out there. Sighing, you lean back against the wall. You weren’t sure how you’d been pressured into coming back again this week.

Actually, scratch that. You knew exactly why you had come back this week.

You curse Semi Eita and his irresistible charms.

He’d always plead for you to come with him to the little bar downtown, try to convince you that “tonight would be different!” and “come on, just this once?” despite your protests. And yet you always seemed to be the one losing the arguments, shrugging a jacket over your clothes with a sigh as you get ready to walk with Semi down the streets towards what was rapidly becoming your regular weekend haunt.

And now here you stand, in the bathroom as always, psyching yourself up to head back into the fray.

It frustrated you to no end how Eita would always beg you to come to the bar, make a frustratingly adorable quip about the band, and disappear to god knows where within five minutes.

_ Why hadn’t you gone home yet? _

You sigh, sparing a quick glance in the mirrors with a resigned frown on your face. You’re adamant this time: Five more minutes back out by the bar. If Semi didn’t show back up before then, you’d just send him a text and salvage the rest of the Friday night that you could.

The migraine is almost instantaneous when you push open the door of the bathroom. It’s not that the bar is that loud, but the din of the music, the low lights of the room, and the seeming inebriation of everyone in the room felt sweltering. It seemed the first band of the night had just finished their gig, and another was setting itself up on the stage, moving equipment and tuning instruments as the people in the crowd intermingle.

A stool near the exit opens up, and you make a beeline towards it, thankful to have a position to allow you to slip out after the first song or two if need be. 

It wasn’t long before the band seemed ready, but you could only make out a drummer and a bassist standing onstage. Surely that wasn’t the whole band.

“Hello everyone!”

Shellshocked. You’d recognize that voice anywhere.

His brown eyes seem to pierce the crowd- warmly, but with an intensity you’ve almost never seen before- as he seems to just suddenly appear onstage, ash blond hair being shaken out of his eyes with a smile. “Thanks for letting us come out here again tonight!”

The “again” rings in your ears as the crowd claps and hollers good-naturedly. Despite the commotion, the pieces knock into place, one by one. It explained the pleading to occupy your Friday nights, the suspicious sneaking away, and when he’d show up back next to you at the end of the night looking sweaty and a little disheveled. You always perched yourself in the bathroom, but it seems you should have been paying more attention to the people onstage.

And man, does he look unfairly good.

Nimble fingers pluck idly at the strings of the guitar- sleek and shiny- and a thick black strap connects the guitar around one of his shoulders to rest on his hip. It’s undeniably attractive, and even more so when a small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. His eyes are still scanning the crowd with an unparalleled focus, even as his fingers continue their exploration of the strings. 

  
And then the two of you make eye contact.

The rest of the world seems to melt away, for a moment, and the only thing you could even try to think about was his smile, his eyes, his hair. It seemed you were what he was looking for, and the thought sent you reeling. He raises his voice again to address everyone else in the room. “We’ve got a special first song tonight. Goes out to someone quite near and dear to my heart.”

The amused wolf whistles cause Semi’s bandmates to laugh as the man himself reddens, pushing the jeering off with a good-natured smile. Your heart soars out of your chest, in awe of the man up on the stage, bright lights throwing sharp features into relief. “They’re my soulmate.”

Air seems to rush from your lungs, a dizzy feeling coming up to ensnare your thought, enough that you nearly missed the words that follow. “But they don’t know it yet. They’re probably tired of me dragging them out here only to chicken out so… I’m taking my chance.”

“Ready, you lovefool?” One of his bandmates shouts, pulling a grand peal of laughter from the crowd. You chuckle along dazedly, searching around the bar for someone else,  _ anyone else _ that he could’ve possibly been talking about.

Then the song starts, the low hum of the bass and the dulcet tones of Semi’s voice reaching your ears, and you understand why they call them soulmates.

It’s different from a normal song, and you’re not quite sure why you hadn’t picked up on it before. The notes echo with a resonance that makes your head spin, muffled and filling in the tiny crevices of your mind. Clearly through it all, though, you can hear Semi’s voice. Crisp edges of song- not loud, but enough to make you never want to hear another sound in the world- fill the room, and you have to spare a glance around at the people sitting by you to see if they were also entranced by this siren’s song of unparalleled proportions.

It seemed you were the only one being sucked in, waves crashing on your brain’s beaches. He searches for you in the crowd, and when he finds your eyes, the lights catching the gleam of sweat on his forehead as he nimbly plays his guitar, you have the idle thought that he’s never looked so good. And he’s  _ your _ soulmate. You make it a point, then, to tell _ your _ soulmate after the performance just how good he was.

And if the two of you get caught making out backstage after the performance? You’d just laugh it off, still basking in the glory of him.

Of your soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading my stuff! you can check out my [tumblr](https://tetsoleil.tumblr.com/) for more great things, and let me know what you thought of my writing! <3


End file.
